nuntonlibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Archfey
The most powerful of all fey are godlike avatars of their chosen aspect of nature. Some are noble eladrin so old and powerful that they have transcended the bounds of mortality. Some are the awakened spirits of mighty forests, mountains, rivers, or other environmental features. Others are the sentient incarnations of different kinds of animals and a rare few are fey of other races who have achieved great age and power. Few of these beings are as strong as a God, Archdevil or Demon Lord, but within their own demesnes, few entities in the multiverse can hope to best them. Archfey range from kindly to malicious and from compassionate to uncaring. Generally it is dangerous for a mortal to deal directly with an archfey, but some find mortals as fascinating play-things and sometimes favor them with gifts of power or knowledge. The archfey are absorbed in their own rivalries, intrigues, and old enmities. They work at cross-purposes with eachother, although the most powerful amongst them govern factions of like-minded fey. The Court of Stars Several times a year, at no set schedule the archfey and their allies gather for a parliament and party, merging their royal courts into one great congress. They spend this time together, scheming, feasting, dancing, planning ahead, creating laws, negotiating lands and treatsies, marrying and betraying eachother. This court has no true leader, but it is hosted by one of the mightiest of the archfey: Tiandra the Summer Queen. Over the millinia the signatories of the Court of Stars have aligned themselves into factions. These factions vie for power and influence withen the larger court, which translates into greater arcane power and larger territoy in the Feywild. Most of the fey count themslves as members of multiple factions, often suporting rival factions to suit their own purposes. Open conflict in the Court of Stars is rare. Favor is won through clever wordplay, duels with proxies and everchanging schemes. The Summer Fey The summer fey are legendary, both for their excessive flair and their kindness towards mortals. The summer fey consists of Eladrin and other fey creatures attuned with the season of summer, light, or warmth and are generally good spirits dedicated to fairness within the feywild. They, like the rest of the fey are still fickle lords, and generally have no problem sending men to their deaths on the faintest of whims. The summer court is lead by Tiandra the Summer Queen. 'Tiandra the Summer Queen' The Green Fey The green fey consists of nature spirits and various races of the forests. Namely dryads, treants and nymphs. The green fey are patient and are generally aloof when it comes to the problems of the mortal races. The greatest among their number is Oran the Green Lord. 'Oran the Green Lord' 'The Dryad Queen Fathaghn' The Winter Fey The fey lords who choose the path of deadly cold, biting ice and blinding snow are known as the winter fey. They are known to be evil, but this is not true of all their kind. The winter fey are not predisposed to mortals and do not look kindly upon their presence in the Feywild. The most powerful of the winter fey is the Prince of Frost. 'The Prince of Frost' The Sea Lords Merfolk and other aquatic fey collectivley assemble in the Court of Coral. The fey of the rivers and oceans currently bow to two new archfey who lead the entirety of the Sea Lords, Elias and Siobhan Alastai. 'Elias Alastai' 'Siobhan Alastai' 'Scamander' The Gloaming Fey Sparked by the arcane nature of the feywild some archfey manifest more abstract qualities than seasons or living nature. Many are associated with nocturnal phenomena or powers of the psyche; these fey do not have a true faction but are instead composed of a loose league often referred to as the Glaoming Fey. 'The Maiden of the Sun ' 'The Prince of Hearts' 'Witch of Fates' 'Baba Yaga Mother of all Witches' Unafilliated Fey Some archfey attend the Court of Stars but never swear official oaths to any faction, few archfey remain unafilliated for long and some change faction of court hearing. 'The Cat Lord' 'The Monkey King ' 'Hyrsam the Satyr Prince' Deceased or Missing Archfey Being an archfey is perilous, and not all survive the task. Below is a compiled list of former archfey, deceased archfey, or archfey that simply sopped attending the Court of Stars. 'Neifion the Lord of Bats' An ancient archfey, forgotten about long ago. Believed to be a god by ancient primitive humans. 'Zebechial Lord of Lightning' An archfey who currently rules from a floating demesne in the Feywild; he was forgotten ages ago. Primitive humans once worshiped him as a god. 'Morrisa the Lady of Swords' An ancient archfey who was once reverred as a god by primitive humans. References #''Manual of the Planes (Wizards of the Coast - 2008) Richard Baker, John Rogers, Robert J. Schwalb, James Wyatt, pg. 36-47'' #''Acane Power (Wizards of the Coast - 2009) Logan Bonner, Eytan Bernstein, Peter Lee, pg 95.''